Who Gets Yamato?
by Sarzana
Summary: Big contest between Sora, Mimi, and Jun over who gets Yama-san. Very little character abuse, aside from beating the stuffing out of Tai dummies. Really stupid and not very funny. If you bother to read it, please review.


Who Gets Yamato?  
  
After one of Matt's band's performances, Sora, Mimi, and Jun are talking.  
  
"I bet he's going to ask me out as soon as the equipment's picked up!" squealed Jun.  
  
"Yeah, right, he loves me! Don't you remember how he saved me from the dark cave in 01?" Sora replied.  
  
"Ha! He loves me! Just ask all the Mimato fans on Fanfiction.net!" Mimi put in.  
  
"There must be some way to figure out who gets him!" said Sora.  
  
"I know - we'll fight to the death for him!"  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, Susannah the Fanfic Author sat at her computer. She didn't have a clue of what to write. Then, she saw our little scene with the girls in her Author Magic Crystal Orb. She instantly appeared in front of the arguing group.  
  
"Excellent idea, Jun. That probably wasn't a good thing for you to say, though. Oh, well, hope you have fun!" The Author began laughing maniacally.  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
Susannah shut up.  
  
"Well, I hope you're ready for the competition!" Our entire little group is transported to an arena decorated with pictures of Yama-san. "The first event is Matt trivia!"  
  
Three podiums with big red buzzers on them pop up in front of the three girls.  
  
"Okay, the first question is: Where does Matt's dad work?"  
  
BUZZZZZZZ! "The TV station!" cried Jun.  
  
"Correct! Next: What is Matt's Digimon's newly-hatched form?"  
  
BUZZZZZZZ! "Punimon," said Sora.  
  
"Yes! Who inherited Matt's Crest of Friendship?"  
  
BUZZZZZZZ! "Davis!" yelled Mimi.  
  
"Huh? What does my brother have to do with anything?" asked a confused Jun.  
  
*Sweatdrop* "Umm... Nothing at all! Now on to our next question! What was the name of the episode where Garurumon first digivolved to Weregarurumon?"  
  
BUZZZZZZZ! "Weregarurumon's Diner!" Sora answered.  
  
"That's right! That means you are going on to the next round. And now for the final question that will determine who else goes with you: Along with Matt, who saved Sora from the dark pit?"  
  
Time froze. The camera zoomed in on Mimi's face.  
  
(Thinking) "I wasn't in that episode! How should I know?"  
  
Then the camera zoomed in on Jun's face.  
  
(Also thinking) "Yessss! All my researching of Matt's life on the Internet has finally paid off!"  
  
Then time goes to slow motion. Jun's hand slowly reached for the button and hit it.  
  
"Jyou Kido!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.  
  
Time went back to normal.  
  
Susannah looked at the answer sheet in disbelief. "Uh, yeah, that's right. Sora and Jun go on to the next round!"  
  
Sora and Jun scream in joy at the top of their lungs.  
  
Mimi stands there. There isn't a word to describe her surprise. Then, her expression changed to a murderous one.  
  
Seeing this, Susannah said, "Of course, Mimi gets a consolation prize!" She quickly tossed a Matt plushie, a CD of his band, and an autographed picture of him. Mimi then disappears with her stuff.  
  
"Okay, the next test is... umm..." The Author consults her book of evil Author tricks. "You have to play the fifteen second clip of Matt's band the evil dubbers didn't edit out on this guitar. Oh, and you have to sing, too."  
  
"I'll go first!" cried Jun. She ran over and picked up the guitar. She expertly placed her fingers on the frets and raised the pick.  
  
SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! "IT MAY NOT ALWAYS BE THAT WAY! YOU CAN'T TAKE NOTHIN FOR GRANTED!"  
  
Sora and Susannah stood there with their hands over their ears. "ENOUGH!" they yelled at the same time.  
  
"But I'm not done!" Jun whined.  
  
"Yeah, you are. Sora's turn!"  
  
Sora cautiously walked up to the instrument. She didn't have a clue how to operate it, but she'd give it a shot. She lifted it up and formed a chord.  
  
"It may not always be that way... You can't take nothing for granted... I turn around..."  
  
"Okkaayyy... That was worth ten points. Sora, you got six. Jun, you got four. The next event is hair gel can sculpture."  
  
"Say what?!" Sora and Jun yelled.  
  
"Okay, okay. So I'm not creative. You have to make a sculpture of Matt using only hair gel cans."  
  
Sora and Jun got to work piling up cans in the shape of Matt. In about ten minutes, they were finished. Neither of them looked like Yama.  
  
*Sweatdrop* "Okaayyy... I'll give those two points each."  
  
Sora and Jun looked at Susannah, fuming. Susannah backed away.  
  
"Next round! As you know, in 01 Matt was frequently beating up Tai. The first person to demolish their Tai dummy wins!"  
  
Sora and Jun advanced on their dummies. Sora pulled a tennis racket out of nowhere and proceeded to beat the stuffing out of "Tai". "Hmmm... There's too much hair gel! The racket just keeps bouncing off!" She considered this for a moment, then she yelled, "Biyomon!"  
  
"Spiral Twister!" the little pink bird cried, obliterating the doll.  
  
Meanwhile, Jun gave "Tai" an evil look, and the dummy was incinerated.  
  
Susannah and Sora stood staring at her. "Huh... I guess Jun wins this round," Susannah said weakly. Sora only nods.  
  
"Let's see... That was also worth ten points and Jun got ten out of ten. Sora, you got eight. That means you're tied. The final event is... aah, poll the audience to see who they like better!"  
  
Sora and Jun fell over in a fake anime faint. Jun jumped up and yelled, "That's not fair! Everybody likes Sora better than me!"  
  
"Hitchhiking?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Swimming?"  
  
"Not as bad, but not creative!"  
  
"Okay, how about the first person to find the Matt plushie I hid somewhere in this arena wins?"  
  
"Great!" Sora and Jun agreed.  
  
Susannah snapped her fingers and the arena turned into a forest. Jun and Sora proceeded to hunt for the plushie.  
  
Sora whispered something to Biyomon, who still hadn't left. The bird nodded in response.  
  
"BIYOMON DIGIVOLVE TO! BIRDRAMON!"  
  
"METEOR WING!"  
  
The forest was incinerated. The Matt plushie, not even charred because of Author Magic, flew up in the air. Once again, time went to slow motion.  
  
"NOOOOOO!" Jun and Sora cried at the same time. Jun reached for it, and it was about to fall into her hand when Sora reached above it and snatched it. Time went back to normal.  
  
"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"SORA WON!" Susannah cried. Jun stood there, sobbing.  
  
"Tune in next time to see who gets Kari! Hopefully funnier and just as hyper. Tune in next time to... Umm, what's the name of the series? Ahh, forget it. Please review anyway!"  
  
***  
  
So... How was it? Did anyone like it? If you liked it, say so now. *Crickets chirp in the background.* Okay. Please review! Review if you liked it, hated it, or don't care at all. Oh, and if you don't like Sorato, I'm sorry. I'm not really for any Matt coupling. I am against Mimato, and I don't think Matt would appreciate Jun as his girlfriend. Sorry to fans of both of these couplings. Oh, and sorry about the Tai bashing. I don't like character bashing. It just sort of happened. I'll try to avoid bashing of any kind from now on.  
  
Sarzana ^_^  



End file.
